Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, a method for controlling a mobile terminal, a printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Smartphones and tablet PCs form a large market in recent years. These mobile terminals typically communicate with personal computers, digital cameras, printers, and the like via wireless LANs, and devices equipped with wireless LAN communication function are used widely. As a simple method for establishing wireless LAN communication between such devices, Wi-Fi Direct has been developed by the Wi-Fi Alliance. Wi-Fi Direct defines three architectures. The first architecture is a one-to-one configuration in which two wireless LAN-equipped devices are connected one-to-one. The second architecture is a one-to-many configuration in which a plurality of wireless LAN-equipped devices are connected one-to-N. The third architecture is a concurrent Wi-Fi AP and peer-to-peer connection in which one wireless LAN-equipped device is connected to another wireless LAN-equipped device concurrently with an access point. Since the number of devices connectable by Wi-Fi Direct is limited in any of these architectures, it is desirable to disconnect unnecessary Wi-Fi Direct communication. Hence, a technique whereby a device autonomously disconnects wireless communication based on update information of data transmitted and received has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-33667).
According to the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-33667, disconnection from a network is automatically performed after content is obtained via wireless communication. However, such a technique is not applicable to, for example, a situation where document data or photos of variable data size are received via wireless communication and printed, or data communication that is performed a different number of times depending on circumstances. There is accordingly the need for a mechanism that enables a device to autonomously control disconnection of communication even in these situations.